This invention relates to a steam generating apparatus for different household application outlets.
The need is particularly felt for small steam generating apparatus for use in cleaning operations, for example.
Currently available on the market are steam generators for domestic use which are generally employed in the home to operate ironing, cleaning, and other small-size appliances. Such steam generators essentially comprise a small electrically heated boiler adapted for connection to one or more outlets through a suitable piping system and possible cut-off valving means.
The boiler contains a relatively large mass of water which is heated indiscriminately, irrespective of the actual demand. Thus, steam generators of that type are apt to imply a high consumption of electric power.
A further disadvantage of more than a purely economical character affecting such prior steam generators is that they must be fitted with appropriate safeguarding means or devices. Indeed, they represent a potential risk for the user due to the presence of the heated water-pressurized steam combination within the boiler in operation.